Stupid Boy
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: KC couldn't take it back even though he wished he could...and Clare wasn't coming back to him. Oneshot Songfic. Sort of sequel to White Horse


**Stupid Boy**

**A/N: A sort of sequel to White Horse. KC's side on the whole situation and the aftermath.**

**Summary: KC couldn't take it back even though he wished he could...and Clare wasn't coming back to him. Oneshot Songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters or the song, Stupid Boy by: Keith Urban (Who has a really, REALLY hot accent.)**

KC Guthrie had made a mistake. It couldn't be fixed. He couldn't take it back and even if he could, he doubted that Clare Edwards would come back to him. Not after what he did. He didn't know what made him cheat with Jenna. He didn't even like the girl. She was annoying and just not Clare. But he'd done it. He had done something unforgivable and ended up losing the best thing ever in his shitty life.

_Well, she was precious like a flower_

_She grew wild, wild but innocent_

_A perfect prayer in a desperate hour_

_She was everything beautiful and different_

Clare was everything good and sweet and innocent and she was wildly protective of her friends and even her enemies. She was the saving grace when you were desperate and she was beautiful and unique from all the other girls he'd met. She wasn't a cookie cutter cut out. She was her own person and didn't fall into peer pressure.

_Stupid boy, you can't fence that in_

_Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind_

_she laid her heart right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens_

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_Stupid boy, stupid boy_

_Oh_

KC had really cared for Clare. Maybe he even loved her. He'd wanted her to be his since pretty much the day he met her and the feelings had only intensified as he'd gotten to know her more. They'd had some issues once she'd found out about his being in a group home and what he'd done to get there of course. She hadn't heard it from him, although he was her friend--she'd heard it from Reese Marcus. KC's enemy who'd learned from Connor who'd visited KC at the group home after a tense basketball try out. He had of course, had to behave like a jerk to Clare for almost two weeks after that incident. He'd never intended on having her find out about the past that he was so ashamed of. He'd jumped to conclusionsrather quickly and went as far as to call her judgemental and behave harshly to every word that spilled from her mouth. It was a wonder that they'd ever gotten together or became friends again after that incident. He wouldn't've blamed her if she'd never wanted to speak to him again. They'd gotten together at the school dance after Clare had Connor lock them in the storage closet in the gymnasium just so she could tell KC that she knew why they fought.

_So what made you think you could take a life_

_And just push it push it around_

_I guess you had to build yourself up so high_

_You had to take her and break her down_

His hand ran through his hair and he sighed with self-hate. He glanced over to his old lunch table where Clare sat next to Alli and across from Connor. Jane Vaughn sat there as well, leaning in and nodding at something that Clare was saying that made everyone laugh. He wished that he could be sitting there with them, joking and laughing with them. He'd ruined that too when he'd cheated on Clare with Jenna. When he'd yelled at Clare for no apparent reason other than his anger at how screwed up he was and how he didn't think she could understand it.

_she laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens _

_When the only voice she hear's is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy, oh I am the same old_

_Same old stupid boy_

KC knew that she had loved him. He knew the hopes and dreams she had for them as a couple and knew that she'd gave him all of her heart and soul.And look what he'd done. He'd broken her heart and destroyed her dreams. He was, without a doubt the same pathetic bastard he'd always been. The bastard who had never deserved her in the first place.

_Oh you always had to be right but now you've lost_

_The only thing that ever made you feel alive_

_Yeah, yeah_

His eyes watched as Clare stood up and laced one of her arms with Alli's. The two girl's giggles could be heard even from his table as they pulled Connor along with them. Tears of anger, shame and regret stung at his eyes and he heaved out a groan, standing up and walking like an old man torwards the trash can to throw away his garbage and get rid of his tray. It wasn't even worth being in this school anymore. It was too hard to see her and know what he'd lost. Perhaps he could talk Nash into getting him transferred to another school like Bardell. Or perhaps he could be home-schooled.

_Well, she laid her heart and soul right in your hands_

_And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans_

_Yes ya did._

_She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens _

_When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't_

_You stupid boy, oh I am the same old_

_Same old stupid boy_

At the last moment, Clare turned her head and caught KC's eye and he could easily remember their painful breakup like it had happened yesterday. She'd learned that he'd hooked up with Jenna in the boy's locker room from Connor who'd accidentally walked in on them and had been so angry that he'd actually managed to punch KC. He'd told Alli first of course, to get advice on how to tell Clare since he wasn't very good with social things and she'd let out a monsterous screech and had actually stormed over to where Jenna stood by her locker in the hallway and had begun to punch at her and yank out her hair. And that, had been how Clare had found out. She'd overheard Alli screaming at Jenna for being a slut at then turn to KC himself and calling him a bunch of words that really shouldn't be said out loud. Clare had turned to look at him, her blue eyes begging him to tell her that this wasn't true. But he couldn't even look at her. The breakup hadn't been loud, it hadn't been harsh---it had been overwhelmingly emotional and painful. Clare had actually been crying as she'd run from him. She'd left everything that KC had ever given her. All their pictures and just everything---at The Dot. It had been in a small box with his name on it that she'd instructed Spinner and Holly J to give to him once he came in there. She couldn't deal with him herself.

_It took awhile for her to figure out she could run_

_But when she did, she was long gone_

_Long gone, long gone._

_Ah, she's gone._

Nobody else would love him as irrevociably as she had. No one else would understand and accept him like she had. He could date a million girls and none would be as amazing as her. And it was his own damn fault. Clare would easily find someone else. Someone who would love her like he had but who'd treat her right and wouldn't make the mistakes that he had. All the apologies in the world wouldn't change that, as much as he would like it to.

_Nobody's gonna love me like she did _

_And she loved me, she loved me_

_God please, just let her know_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees_

_She's never coming back to me_

**The End**


End file.
